


May 1, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Volcana turned to Amos after a tentacle emerged from his mouth and wrapped around her wrist. ''Nosy preacher!'' she exclaimed.





	May 1, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Volcana turned to Amos after a tentacle emerged from his mouth and wrapped around her wrist. ''Nosy preacher!'' she exclaimed.  
She glanced from the bag of cash she just obtained from a Metropolis bank to Amos. After she stretched her arm, she released a stream of fire.  
The attack never touched Amos, but it caused him to step back. Volcana smiled as soon as the tentacle slid into Reverend Amos Howell's mouth.  
She fled with the bag.

A sudden downpour caused Volcana to pause. She winced as she was weakened. Her legs trembled before the bag was dropped.

Amos smirked after he approached Volcana. He stepped on the bag while he heard the sounds of sirens from cop cars.  
''You'll remain with the nosy preacher until the cops arrive.''

THE END


End file.
